


Sente

by CookieMonstor86



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonstor86/pseuds/CookieMonstor86
Summary: Sesshomaru develops a most urgent desire for progeny. Except...well, not just anyone will do for the mother of said progeny. But his list of requirements for his offsprings’ mother is most intensive, and, as it turns out, there is only one woman who meets his very exacting requirements: Kagome.Only… she doesn’t know that.Yet.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha/Original Female Character, Jinenji/Rin (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 428
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was intended to be a short, funs story, and then it turned into a slow burn multi-chapter bit of nonsense that I'm making up as I go along. Y'all are along for the ride. Enjoy!

Sesshomaru stared out at the rolling field of wildflowers where Rin used to frolic and play with an odd feeling of melancholy running through him. The field seemed strangely empty now, with no children running freely about, careening out of control and laughing when they fell down onto the soft grass.

After so many years of being on the road, Sesshomaru had finally reached a point where he found little pleasure in wandering. There was nowhere he could go that was new enough to appeal to him; he aimlessly traveled about in brief trips that led back to his home—or to the village where he’d left Rin or to the small hut where Rin lived now. 

No one accompanied him on his travels simply because no one was able to do so. Rin had mated a hanyou, Jinenji, and had only just birthed their newborn son, Jin. Before that, Rin had begun helping Jinenji with his medicinal herbs and potions and had rarely had the time nor the inclination to accompany him on trips of any significant length in recent years. 

Though Jaken had often made merely a passable companion, he, too, was unavailable. Jaken had found a mate of his own the year before and welcomed his own young not long after. There seemed to be too many of them to count and, to be fair, Sesshomaru couldn’t tell the offspring apart enough to bother remembering their individual names. It was a bit disconcerting to see the imp equally devoted to his children as he was to Sesshomaru, but Jaken now helped coordinate affairs from the shiro Sesshomaru found himself saddled with while doting on his growing brood. 

Even Ah-Un had found a mate in the spring that year and with their mate heavy and ready to birth, he’d reluctantly had his servants expand their stall at his home to accommodate the new family.

But perhaps what galled him most was that Inuyasha had also found a mate of his own— _ before _ Sesshomaru.

The hanyou had recently settled down with a bat youkai, Tsukiko. Sesshomaru still could not understand how his hotheaded brat of a younger brother could have attracted such a worthy mate. It irked him further that he had mated so far out of his own species. InuYasha’s mate was a proud daiyoukai—if albeit a minor one—with a calm manner and regal bearing. To add further insult, evidently  _ she _ had tracked down his brother and all but wrangled him into submission with nothing but what Rin had called “the power of love” at her disposal.

He had scoffed at the notion. Power, prestige, and lineage decided matings, yet it seemed everyone around him had sought mating for love instead. 

They hardly seemed worse for wear for having done so, either, which only irritated him further.

Perhaps the only solace he found with InuYasha was that the hanyou had become a changed man with his mating and the birth of his daughter, Sumire, this past spring. He had proved himself to be a devoted father and husband. He had become better at controlling his temper, and though he often showed his inherent recklessness, he had become better at tempering it. Not even a well-aimed barb from Sesshomaru could rouse him to fight. InuYasha might one day actually do their lineage proud, grudging as he was to admit it. 

Unfortunately, it also meant that Sesshomaru could no longer work off tension by sparring with his half-brother. He flexed his claws, feeling the urge to reach for his sword. He would need to find a new partner. 

It was odd how much the hanyo’s life had changed in recent years. InuYasha had even made his peace with the strange miko he had once traveled with. 

Once Sesshomaru had fought with her inside of Naraku, he had gained an understanding of Kagome that was deeper than any other human aside from Rin. He respected her in a way no other human could claim. 

And yet, she still perplexed him. Her strength, determination, and sheer compassion for others had made her a mystery that had only deepened with time. 

For a time, he was certain that Kagome and InuYasha would tear themselves apart or that she would grow bitter as a result of her unrequited feelings, as he had seen other females do. And yet to his surprise, she had returned to her cheerful self and their bond had strengthened and now was that of close siblings. 

Or so Rin had claimed, at least, and he had seen no evidence to dispute her assumptions. The child had grown into an astute young woman.

He sighed heavily as he leaned back against the tree he had settled against, uncaring if anyone heard or saw him. He was alone, so what did he care about maintaining his own image?

Regardless of where Sesshomaru went, be it the village of the Shikon Miko, the shiro, or Rin’s small hamlet, chaos, children, and settled families surrounded him.

Seeing the interconnected web of bonds and families left him feeling strangely separate and left out. His wandering lifestyle was not suitable for pups or mating, and he was often alone. He had realized that he missed the company of his ward and Ah-Un, but was loath to pull them away from their happiness. 

When he had visited Rin a mere two weeks ago, she had glowed with joy at motherhood. And yet seeing her grown and settled in her own home had only made the gnawing hunger he had for den, mate,  _ pups, _ in him grow stronger. 

But Sesshomaru refused to simply pick a female and be done with it. He would not mate with anything less than the best female, one who matched him in wits, strength, and beauty. 

He would  _ not _ allow anyone to find fault or mock the female he chose or any resulting young. He would not follow his own father down that path. He would make sure of that. 

He sensed someone approaching, disrupting the twisted irritation his own thoughts had brought him.

“Sesshomaru-sama?” Rin stood before him with an odd look on her face, but he could not sense her mate or son’s presence. “I thought I heard you pass by and figured you might be here.”

“You should attend to your pup, Rin,” he rebuked gently. Though his expression might have returned to its normal facade, Rin must have suspected something anyway because she settled down beside him.

“Jin’s with Jinenji and Mother,” she explained, referring to her mother-in-law, who had insisted on being Rin’s mother in all but blood. “Jinenji wanted to show Jin the flowers his own father had grown for him.”

Sesshomaru still found that to be an odd heirloom. If it had been something tangible, like swords, armor, or perhaps some jewelry, he might have understood, but flowers were doomed to a short, frail existence and had little value beyond pointless sentimentalities.

Rin giggled, and he had the uncomfortable feeling that she’d sensed what he hadn’t said. “Not everyone needs a sword, Sesshomaru-sama. Kagome says a time of peace is coming and we want Jin to do whatever makes him happy.”

For her sake and that of her offspring, he hoped the miko was right. 

_ The miko _ . His claws flexed at the thought. She was the only other one unattached amongst those he knew—he didn’t bother to consider the women who had pursued him over the years in that count—and perhaps she might understand.

Rin offered him the same lopsided smile he remembered from her youth. “Jinenji and I hope Jin and any other children we have will be good friends with yours, too, Sesshomaru-sama. I’m not sure if you want them now but—”

Sesshomaru stood up, startling her. “This Sesshomaru will have his own pups in due time. First, this one needs to speak to the miko.” 

Rin tilted her a head, brow furrowing. “The miko—oh, Kagome-sama! Why do you need to talk to her?” 

Sesshomaru did not turn and look at Rin, but continued to gaze out at the field. “This one believes that she will understand.” He took off into the sky, headed for the miko’s village, leaving Rin behind. She shook her head before standing up and dusting herself off, a small frown at her lips as she considered Sesshomaru’s words.

Jinenji came over the crest of the hill behind her, Jin tucked securely in his father’s arms. The baby cooed and giggled as soon as he noticed his mother. “Rin. I saw Sesshomaru-sama leave just now,” Jinenji said, his voice fretful yet kind as he noticed his wife’s expression. “Is everything well?” 

She sighed, looking wistfully to the sky. “Yes. Sesshomaru-sama might be a daiyoukai, but he is still very much a man. He never is forthright with his feelings, but I know something’s bothering him. He’s been acting different ever since Jin was born.” 

Rin continued to study her guardian’s retreating shape in the clouds, a slight frown on her face. “Perhaps Kagome-sama can help him sort out whatever is troubling him,” she mused, pressing her lips together. “He’s always had a soft spot for her.”

**  
\--  
  
**

Kagome sighed as she sank back into the hot water. There wasn’t a hot spring near the village by the well, so she wanted to soak up every minute of having one on their travels. It was peaceful and quiet late at night—both things in short supply in the village now. 

Not that it had been a particularly long journey, either; they would be back in the village tomorrow morning. 

_ Still, I’m glad Sango had itchy feet. If she hadn’t been the one to volunteer to handle the boar youkai, I never would have been able to leave, either. _ She sighed into the water as it lapped at her chin. 

InuYasha’s instincts had been in a weird flux ever since Sango had nearly miscarried her last child during a minor squabble with a crow youkai at the outskirts of the village. Since then, both he and Miroku had become overprotective to the point of overbearance. Never mind that Sango, Tsukiko, and Kagome herself could protect themselves; neither man seemed willing to risk injury to the women or their children. 

_ It would be nice if InuYasha saw how much I’ve grown and how strong I am now, _ she grumbled to herself. But as much as she grumbled, it was nice to know that he cared so much.

The budding romance had long since fizzled out between them, but the love remained.

_ He has the potential to be a good husband _ , she admitted to herself.  _ Just not for me. He needs to protect someone, and I haven’t needed that for some time. _

Tsukiko, for all of her innate power, saw no harm in letting InuYasha do the fighting while she protected their family. She was fond of Inuyasha wanting to sequester her and their daughter away, wrapped up in his love. 

Kagome, however, wanted a partner and equal, not a just protector and provider, in her future husband. She wanted to be at his side, protecting those she loved. She couldn’t bear to be left behind and expected to wait. She had done enough of that in her life. 

Inuyasha had settled into his role as a father far easier than Kagome had expected. She had braced herself for him to chafe under his new responsibilities, since he initially had been so resistant to Tsukiko’s advances. Instead, he took one look at his infant daughter and was instantly smitten. 

Seeing Inuyasha with Sumire reminded Kagome of her jii-chan and her mother. While he could be strict and overprotective, there was nothing her grandfather would not have done to ensure his daughter’s happiness. Inuyasha was no less devoted to his own daughter. 

But he still worried about everyone in his pack, and that included Kagome, who felt suffocated under Inuyasha’s well-meaning but stifling concern. 

Leaning back on rocks, Kagome stared up at the night sky.  _ Maybe it is time for me to leave the village and begin travelling,  _ she mused.  _ I’m not going to find the partner I want back in the village, that’s for sure _ .

A sharp burst of youki jolted Kagome out of her reverie, snapping her to attention. She snatched up the bow she had kept in arm’s reach. She could sense the powerful presence drawing closer at an alarming speed. Kagome knocked an arrow and felt it glow with her reiki. 

“Whoever you are, stop!” Kagome knew Sango was just on the other side of the rocks and would hear her call. She trusted that Sango would come around in enough time to assist, but that didn’t mean Kagome wouldn’t rely on her own power until then.

She received no answer to her challenge.

The aura she felt was still barreling towards her position.  _ Nothing good travels that fast and direct,  _ Kagome thought to herself. For a moment, she had an odd melancholic reminder of Koga before she remembered he was married, jewel shardless, and expecting the birth of his own firstborn. Ayame was certain that it would be a daughter.

Kagome paused and flared her senses, trying to pinpoint the source of the youki. She found the direction and turned to it, bow in hand.

She waited until she could see a faint shape in the trees and fired the warning shot at a tree close to the path the youkai was taking. As the arrow flew, she notched another, ready to fire again. On impact, the arrow released a small but powerful burst of energy, illuminating the face of the approaching youkai. 

Kagome stared as her arrow slid down the bow. “Sesshomaru?” Her voice was faint as her brain tried to process why Sesshomaru would chase her down in a bath of all places.

“Kagome-chan!” Sango raced around the rocks, her hiraikotsu at the ready. “Are you alri—Sesshomaru-sama?” 

Sango looked as astonished as Kagome felt as her boomerang dropped to the ground and embedded one tip in the dirt by the spring.

“You’re naked, Kagome-chan!” Sango said in a loud whisper just as Sesshomaru rumbled, “You will dress while the slayer returns to camp.”

“There’s something you want to say to me,” Kagome guessed and received a curt nod in response. 

It was only then that Sango’s and Sesshomaru’s words registered, and she suddenly realized she was naked and dripping wet. 

In front of  _ Sesshomaru _ .

Kagome flushed and covered her breasts and thighs with her hands, embarrassed and now slightly annoyed that there was no immediate danger. “You could have at least waited until I was finished with my bath, Sesshomaru,” she rebuked the daiyoukai as his brows raised.

She sighed as he continued to stare at her. Evidently, finishing her bath was  _ out _ . “At least turn around so I can get dressed.” 

He dutifully turned, but not before he raised a brow at her demand.

“I’ll head back to camp,” Sango said in a loud whisper as she handed Kagome her towel. “But if he tries anything, I’ll ensure he will not reproduce.”

Kagome laughed awkwardly, sure that Sesshomaru had heard the threat and just as sure that the years of traveling with Miroku had clearly left its mark on Sango’s psyche if she thought that was the worst threat she could give.

She dressed quickly as Sango left, sensing Sesshomaru’s impatience as his youki flared. She had the feeling if she didn’t dress quickly enough, he would turn around if only to make a point.

Sesshomaru was no one’s pet dog to heel at command.

“So why are you here, Sesshomaru?” Kagome asked as she slid her feet into her sandals. “Oh, and you can turn around now.”

He was already turning around before she finished speaking. 

“Mating,” he answered bluntly. “And young.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mating?” Kagome repeated, confusion furrowing her brow. “Why do you need to talk to me about that?” Kagome felt the same shiver of nostalgia she had earlier, ready to ward off any untoward marriage proposals. 

Sesshomaru straightened, and Kagome wondered if he wasn't entirely comfortable with the topic at hand. “You are alone.”

Kagome stared at him. “For now, but Sango isn’t far away,” she reminded him, wondering if he simply hadn’t even noticed the youkai slayer moments earlier.

For a moment, Sesshomaru stared at her. “She is married to the monk.”

“Oh.  _ Oh _ .” Kagome suddenly understood. “I’m not married to anyone, no.”

“Then,” he said, with a regal move to sit on one of the rocks by the hot spring, “you are in the same predicament.”

Kagome envied how graceful he was on his precarious rocky perch before his words registered. “You…  _ want _ to get married.”

He inclined his head. 

“And you want children.” It felt surreal to be having this sort of conversation with Sesshomaru, but Kagome was too curious now to question it.

Again he nodded.

She tried not to jump to any conclusions. “So why did you seek me out?”

“Do you not also desire the same?” He raised a brow as if daring her to lie and say she hadn’t.

She swallowed. “Well, yes, but—”

“Then is it not a reasonable plan to search together?” He definitely looked amused at her expense as he handed her a scroll.

She opened it slowly, unwilling to damage the paper in her haste, even if Sesshomaru was being annoyingly cryptic about what he wanted. 

“A list.” She stared at the scroll that was ridiculously long, though she was unsurprised that Sesshomaru would have such exacting requirements. “You wrote a list of requirements for a future wife.”

His lips twitched, and she had the feeling he was laughing at her. “How else would one ensure a future partner would be suitable?”

Kagome pursed her lips and carefully rolled up the scroll again. “By asking a matchmaker? Your mother? Any number of other people I’m sure could help you other than a miko who once traveled with your brother?”

Sesshomaru grimaced at the mention of his mother. “This one does not desire to involve his mother with his search. She is overbearing at the best of times and infuriating at the worst. She would mean well, but it would be too troublesome.”

Kagome’s mouth curled up in a small smile. “Are you sure she’s not related to Inuyasha? That description fits him rather well these days.” Sesshomaru simply raised a single eyebrow and ignored her comment. 

As he lowered his eyebrow, his features took on a pensive air. “This one does not simply want any mate, but the best. She must be above reproach and meet all the requirements this one has set out. This is not an effortless task, for it takes one of discerning eye and mind.” 

He met Kagome’s eyes, his gaze steady. “You are unattached. You can travel far and wide and can advise this one on how to search for such a female and how to best court her once she is found. No matchmaker would be willing to go out and search for a mate for this one. In exchange for your help, this one will travel with you and assist with finding your own partner.” 

Kagome tapped the scroll lightly against her arm. “Okay, so you tracked me down in the middle of the evening and interrupted my bath, all to propose that I act as your own personal matchmaker. That was your big plan. Unless there’s something I missed?”

Sesshomaru broke off eye contact and finally began to look slightly uncomfortable on his perch. He sat silently for almost a full minute, the tension growing as Kagome waited for an answer. “This one did not know who else would understand him as you do, miko. You have fought by this one’s side and this one respects you. You are similar and this one thought it would be…” he trailed off, searching for the right word to use, “helpful to have someone who understands this one.” 

He met Kagome’s eyes once again, this time with an air of irritation and frustration simmering around him. “You are the only person who seems to understand.”

Kagome’s eyes drifted down to the scroll in her hand to give herself a moment to consider his offer. “Sesshomaru, the first quality you have on your list is ‘adept Go player.’” It sounded absolutely absurd coming from the powerful daiyoukai. “How did you even arrange this list? Are you seriously saying that’s the most important quality you’re seeking?”

He sniffed. “It is a respectable hobby that this one partakes in often,” he said, entirely unrepentant.

Kagome stared at him, wondering if he’d had a recent head trauma. “It’s something you could just teach her, Sesshomaru, if it’s that important to you. Sharing hobbies is a good way to bond.”

He pressed his lips and seemed to consider that. “Very well,” he said grandly after a moment. “Then you amend that request to ‘ability to learn to play Go adeptly.’”

Kagome wanted to throw one of her geta at him. She took a deep breath. “If you’re serious about this—”

“This one has never been more serious,” he interrupted with a flat expression.

“Right,” Kagome continued, resisting the urge to glare at him for interrupting her, “then we’re going to need some ground rules.”

He considered that and then inclined his head. “State your rules.”

Kagome lifted her chin. “One: you will be open to women who don’t meet all of your qualifications  _ if _ ,” she raised a hand to stop his protest, “they meet the ones you decide are most important.”

Sesshomaru’s mouth flattened, obviously unhappy with this concession. “Being able to comprehend and play Go is non-negotiable.” Kagome ruefully smiled at his insistence, but continued to tap the scroll gently until he finally broke. “But this one will consider compromising on other qualities if the female is exceptional enough in other areas.” 

Kagome smiled wider in relief, happy to know she had more to work with now. “Ok, great. Rule number two: you will treat me like an equal, not something fragile. I don’t want to be treated like a pampered princess or someone useless.”

Sesshomaru nodded his assent immediately. He was fully aware of the miko’s capabilities. He has seen her capability first hand when fighting Naraku and her power had continued to grow since then. The warning shot she had fired in his approach would not have been an easy blow to shrug off if it had landed. She was one of the few females he respected, and he would not have to be concerned with her safety in battle. It was a much easier condition for him to follow than the first, which still rankled with him a bit. 

He was  _ not _ happy to have to compromise on the list he’d spent weeks on to ensure it would help him find a mate worthy of him. But he trusted her judgment enough to make the concession.

Besides, if he didn’t like a candidate the miko produced, he wouldn’t mate her. He would simply keep looking until he found a partner who matched his expectations. 

The tension drained out of Kagome’s body at his quick and easy acceptance of her second condition.  _ Good. He’s not going to try to coddle me or insist that I let him do all the fighting.  _

“It’s decided, then.” She neatly rolled the scroll back up. “I’ll look at your list in depth tomorrow to familiarize myself with it. We’ll need to head back to the village so I can gather what I need for a long journey and let my friends know of our plan.” 

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as she tucked the scroll gingerly into her bag. “Supplies are not of great importance. This one can provide anything you need, miko.” 

Kagome had already turned around and bent down to begin packing up her bathing supplies. She huffed and threw her words over her shoulder as she quickly scooped her possessions up. “It’s not that simple, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha would go ballistic if I just left without going back to the village to tell anyone. We’re family. I can’t just wander off for weeks on end and not tell him where I’m going. And I would like to say a proper goodbye to everyone in the village before I leave. It’ll make things easier.”

At the mention of family, Sesshomaru clicked his tongue and nodded. He understood the need to keep the pack apprised, even if humans called it something different. It would alarm any inuyoukai if one of their pack simply vanished without warning. He had no desire to have InuYasha and her other companions to come chasing after them.

One more night would not impact his plans that much, after all. He was youkai and though he was eager, to one with a lifespan such as he, a day was little more than a single leaf to a tree.

“Very well. But you will not tell them why you are journeying with this one,” his pride compelled him to demand. “Nor will you show them the scroll.”

Kagome sighed, but she had the feeling InuYasha wouldn’t be able to resist teasing his brother, either. For all of InuYasha’s newfound maturity, he still enjoyed ribbing his brother and though they hadn’t fought in some time, she sensed the topic was sensitive enough that this could bring them to blows. “Okay,” she conceded with a nod. “I’ll just tell him that there’s something you want me to look into.”

She almost said ‘need to,’ but she doubted Sesshomaru  _ needed _ anyone to do anything. 

Her belongings collected, she turned to go back to camp to discuss the night’s odd events with Sango, but was surprised when Sesshomaru made to follow her. 

“This one will remain with you until you are ready to depart,” he announced when she turned back to look at him in surprise.

  
Kagome just sighed.  _ Great _ , she thought to herself glumly.  _ I guess I’m not going to be able to talk to Sango about any of this after all. _


	3. Chapter 3

“You do not have a list,” Sesshomaru noted as soon as Kagome had woken the next morning.

Sango had left to bathe before they set out and Sesshomaru had immediately seized on the slayer’s absence to return to their conversation the day before. 

Kagome looked askance at him as she broke down camp. The rising sun silhouetted him, creating a kind of angelic glow about his body. Seeing the slight mou on his lips, one side of her mouth cocked up a bit at how it made him look less perfect and more like a real man. 

“I don’t need one. I know the qualities I desire most in a husband. So long as I have those, I’m not picky about the rest. I don’t have to choose a lady to help me rule or fulfill a set of requirements like you do. I just need to find a man who fits me and loves me.” She raised an eyebrow in a silent dare to challenge her.

Sesshomaru huffed a bit, obviously annoyed. “Then what qualities do you desire? This one has agreed to assist you, miko.” His lips thinned. “If you do not have a list, then how would this one be able to identify a potential mate?”

Kagome strapped the last of her belongings to the backpack, heaving it onto a rock. “I’m a simple woman, Sesshomaru. I’m not looking for an expert Go player or someone who is well read,” she said pointedly, referring to his own list. “I want a man who sees me as an equal. Someone who will take me with him instead of expecting me to wait at home for him to return. I want someone who can see me for who I really am and accept and love me. Someone who can help me work on my own flaws and allow me to do the same for him.”

Her gaze seemed to see through him then, as if she was seeing someone else entirely. “And above all, he should trust me and see me for  _ me _ . I can figure out the rest as long as I have that.” 

She suddenly met his gaze once more and smirked. “I don’t need a man who can entertain guests of any background or be able to sit in seiza for an hour without breaking form,” she added, her tone teasing and sparking something within him to address the challenge in her eyes. “Which, by the way, is terrible for the knees.” 

Sesshomaru’s lips thinned as he digested her flippant answer. It seemed that the miko wished for a love match as well; for some reason, he found that irritating. 

Perhaps, he reasoned, it was because he saw in her a kindred spirit. And yet she had rejected all logic in her own search for a mate. 

He had spent time carefully considering all the qualities on his list, from the length of his mate’s hair (at least long enough to secure with his grandmother’s pins and combs) to her temperament (he had no desire to mate with a female who acquiesced in every way). He also had no desire to mate with a female who did not enjoy physical interactions. His kind were an affectionate species and Sesshomaru could already feel a quiet yearning to have someone in his arms to hold at night. 

Yet the miko seemed to simply decide what she wanted based on her own feelings. 

But it was the defiance in her eyes that provoked him and the challenge in her voice that had him speaking before he thought his response through. 

“This one does not require a mate to entertain,” he said pointedly as he sniffed. “You will find that he is capable of entertaining any unwanted guests on his own.”

Kagome’s lips quirked in response. “Really? I figured that, as your father’s successor, you’d entertain plenty.”

Sesshomaru felt his odd mood fall away at her teasing, and suddenly the desire to tease her in return surged within him. “My  _ father _ ,” he stressed, his lips twitching with a smirk he had no desire to repress, “was a youkai  _ general _ , foolish miko, not some pampered human daimyo. He was powerful enough that he need not entertain anyone but himself.”

“In fact,” he added, wanting to see how she’d react, “this one believes that his mother  _ ate _ the last guest to arrive uninvited.”

She gasped as her hands flew to her hips. “I am  _ not _ helping you find a wife who will  _ eat _ her guests!”

He chuckled darkly at her umbrage, enjoying how easy it was to provoke her. “Pity,” he said with a deliberate long-suffering sigh. “It is such a desirable quality in a mate.”

Seeing the quirk of his lips, Kagome stopped with her mouth open, ready to tear into him. “You’re joking,” she said after a moment, glowering at him. “That’s  _ not _ funny, Sesshomaru!”

“Hnn.” He idly ran his claws through a strand of his hair. “Perhaps I should add ‘a well-developed sense of humor’ to my list.”

To his delight, Kagome rose to the bait. “Then I’m adding ‘someone who doesn’t make fun of me’ to mine!” She huffed loudly as he heard the slayer make her way back to the camp. “Not everyone likes a tease, Sesshomaru.”

“How fortunate for you then that this one is not seeking you for his mate,” he retorted, wishing to have the last word simply because he knew it would irritate her. And teasing the miko, he was realizing, was far more entertaining than his quest for power had been. Her reactions were simply the best. “Though this one suspects that you do, in fact, enjoy being teased.”

Kagome gasped, but her fidgeting gave her away. “I do  _ not _ ! I want a gentle, caring, affectionate man.”

He sniffed the air pointedly as the slayer neared the camp, and Kagome flushed. Bending to rumble in the miko’s ear so that her companion could not hear, he said, “You may deceive yourself, miko, but your body is not such a well-versed liar. Besides,” he added, breathing against her ear and enjoying how she shivered, “who is to say that you could not have both?”

“If you don’t behave, I’m going to find Touran and tell her you want to mate her,” Kagome hissed, trying unsuccessfully to push him away from her.

After standing his ground for just a moment to prove his point, he allowed her to push him back as he chuckled again. “Little fool,” he said as the slayer stopped to stare at them. “You would sooner find yourself mated to Touran than this one.”

Kagome turned bright red as the slayer coughed pointedly. “Sango!” she shouted with relief, rushing over to her friend. “Are you ready to go?”

The slayer eyed them both. “Are you, Kagome-chan?” The slayer’s voice dropped to a whisper, but that did not prevent him from hearing her say, “It isn’t a good idea to provoke him, Kagome.”

“He started it,” he heard the miko mutter in protest but she didn’t sound as miffed as her companion.

_ Interesting _ . An idea suddenly came to him.  _ Perhaps _ , he thought to himself magnanimously,  _ the miko did _ not  _ know what she wished for. _

If that was the case, he would simply ignore her list as a potential indicator for a suitable mate for her and rely on his own judgment. He was certain that he could choose a mate for her that would be more beneficial to her than her own list would allow for. She had used no logic or any analysis of her own character, so he would have to be watchful. 

Of course, he would have ample time to consider the matter since they were searching for his mate first. But he resolved to keep any eye on her as they journeyed to see what else he could learn that would help him select a better mate than her own  _ feelings _ would choose. 

Of course, what he didn’t know was that Kagome had come to her own similar conclusion as they set out for her village. Only instead of using his list as the sole qualifications for partners, Kagome had decided she was going to find him a wife he could love.

  
_ And,  _ she thought to herself,  _ one that would help temper his arrogance because frankly Sesshomaru was too obnoxious for his own good! _


	4. Chapter 4

They made good time back to the village, and it hadn’t taken Kagome long to fill everyone in.

She still wasn’t sure what bothered her more: InuYasha’s amusement when she explained she’d be traveling with Sesshomaru or Kaede’s knowing grin.

She had expected Inuyasha to kick up a fuss and protest her leaving with Sesshomaru since he had refused to allow her out of the village without an escort. Kagome had even prepared a few arguments for why it was a good idea for her to have an escort. But he’d simply clapped his half-brother on the shoulder and reminded him to look out for Kagome because she had a tendency for getting into trouble. He’d even commented that it would be harder to keep Kagome out of trouble than a young kid.

Leaving Kagome now thoroughly irritated, InuYasha then returned to kissing Sumire’s face and doing his best to make her laugh and giggle in his arms. 

Kagome’s face warmed in embarrassment and frustration when she realized that he trusted her to go with Sesshomaru but not herself.  _ He’s not doing it to be cruel, he’s only concerned.  _ She took several deep breaths as she repeated the mantra. She wasn’t a child and she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing her act like one.

After a moment, Kagome forced a large, excited smile to her face. If anyone had noticed her thinly veiled irritation, they’d hadn’t commented about it and had allowed her the moment she’d needed to regain her bearings. 

However, Sesshomaru  _ had _ noticed. He’d watched the exchange between the miko and the hanyo and had noticed the tension when she’d frozen at InuYasha’s comment. 

_ Does she still have feelings for him? _ His lips thinned as he watched her finish her goodbyes and gather up the supplies she claimed she would need. 

He reasoned that his own irritation had stemmed from the fact that she appeared to seek a love match yet loved one who already mated and also from her obvious disregard for his own ability to properly provide for her.

He ran a hand through his hair to give himself a moment to ponder the situation, and finally he decided to replace everything she would bring with her to satisfy his own instinctive need to provide whatever she needed while she provided her matchmaking services.

He waited with thinly veiled impatience as Kagome said goodbye to the monk, slayer, and their human offspring. They hadn’t quite managed to reach Jaken’s number of offspring, but there was a telling bulge and shifting scent within the slayer that suggested it certainly wasn’t for lack of trying.

The older miko had slowly made her way over to Sesshomaru’s side while Kagome continued her goodbyes, moving with loud footsteps to not startle him.  _ As if she could have. _

Her silence had been comfortable, for a human, and perhaps tolerably companionable as they watched the activity of the village. 

He was a little surprised that a miko would willingly seek him out to speak for conversation but reasoned he shouldn’t have been. The older miko was, after all, a companion of the younger. 

“Kagome-sama is a rare woman,” the older miko remarked, and he had the uncomfortable feeling that he should have known her name, but had likely dismissed it as unimportant. “As rare a woman as the Shikon jewel itself that was once embedded in her side at birth.”

He looked at Kagome with renewed interest, unaware that she’d been born with the jewel. Just how powerful  _ was _ Kagome?

The older miko clicked her tongue. “She was able to contain the jewel within her body for years, even as an untrained child, youkai. Her reiki is not to be underestimated.” The older woman then winked at him. “Nor is her beauty.”

The elder miko grinned at him then, her eyes mischievous and daring. He no longer was sure who had influenced who: the elder or the younger miko.

Her warning had been clear, however, though unwarranted. “This one has no intention of mistreating the miko.” He was not inclined to explain himself further, nor had he seen reason to acknowledge the elder miko’s comment on Kagome’s beauty.

He had no intentions of mating her himself, but now a part of his mind had been forced to consider the notion. Watching Kagome, he was now aware of the subtle dip of her waist, the curve of her shoulders, and the rise and fall of her bosom. Suddenly, he wished he’d never spoken to the elder miko at all.

Before he’d been able to reply further, Kagome jogged over, ready to depart. She swept Kaede into a fierce hug and seemed reluctant to release the older miko at first. “I’ll send a letter as soon as I’m able to,” she promised, slowly releasing the other miko. “If I can’t, I’ll come back in person in a few months. Don’t—don’t let InuYasha break everything if another youkai shows up or anything, okay, Kaede?”

_ Kaede _ . Sesshomaru had mentally filed away the elder miko’s name as Kagome sniffled.

Kaede patted the back of her hand. “Do not worry, Kagome-sama. I am certain InuYasha learned his lesson the last time he did so.” Kaede chortled at the memory. “We will be safe. Though,” she added with another wink, “perhaps we should be more concerned about you and your young youkai, eh?”

Kaede then handed Kagome a leather pouch and Sesshomaru discretely sniffed the air to discern the contents.  _ Dried leaves of some sort, _ he’d noted, but there didn’t appear to be any accompanying odors to indicate a poison. 

“A cup of tea each morning, I should think, will serve you quite well.” Kaede raised a brow as Kagome opened her mouth and then shut it.

Sesshomaru’s own curiosity about the purpose of the leaves increased. Just what  _ had _ the elder miko given Kagome?

Whatever it was, Kagome evidently knew because she flushed bright red and hastily shoved the pouch into her pack.

Before he’d been able to ask, Kagome moved to stand before him and announced that she was ready to leave.

He turned to depart the village and took several steps before he realized the miko had not asked to bring any of her companions with her. He wasn’t sure if he would have agreed, but he was curious why she hadn’t asked. 

It was then that he realized he hadn’t seen her last companion with the others. “Miko, did you not wish to speak to the kitsune as well? This one noted the kit was not amongst the rest of your companions.” 

Kagome immediately began to laugh. “Shippou?” she asked, her tone amused even though there was an odd undertone to it he was unable to place. “He’s not in the village. He returned a few months ago to the kitsune school he’s learning from. He comes back every few months to stay with us for a few weeks, but most of the time he’s at school or staying with a friend whose parents have volunteered to help teach Shippo things that we can’t. He probably won’t be back for at least another month, and I’m not going to interrupt him at school, either. It’s important that he’s able to learn what he needs to know.”

He nodded; he had left Rin at her village for similar reasons. At least the miko was astute enough to realize that she was not well-equipped to train a kitsune herself and had taken it in stride that her companion no longer needed her. 

But then she sniffed, and he scented tears. He nearly mis-stepped as he realized she was not as logical about the decision as he had been with Rin.

He ignored the pang in his heart that suggested otherwise.

Her tears perturbed him as he continued to lead them away from the village. The opposing desires to wipe away her tears and ignore them entirely warred within him, but neither course of action was appealing for someone who was to be his companion for some time.

Annoyed, he simply said the first thing that came to mind, hoping to distract her. “The elder miko suggested you were born with the jewel within you.”

He didn’t bother to elaborate; there was only one jewel he would have referred to. 

She sniffled but the scent of salt water seemed to slow. “I was,” she answered his unspoken question. “It was bitten out of me by this centipede youkai when—well, when I first arrived at this village.”

He considered that. “Then this village is not your home.”

She picked up the pace to walk at his side and he found that he preferred it. He reasoned it was because there were no other companions and so it would be odd to have her alone trail after him. 

“Well, it’s not where I was born, but I guess it’s more or less home now,” she said cryptically. 

He pressed his lips together. “Perhaps we should visit your home before we set out then,” he said, attempting to force her to tell him where she was from.

To his astonishment, she began laughing so hard she wheezed. “That would be a little impossible.”

His gaze narrowed, and he decided he wouldn’t allow her to deny him. “It is imperative that this one knows of your origins and home,” he said after a moment, recalling how she never seemed to handle outright challenge well. Perhaps cajoling would get him the information he sought. “This will help secure you an appropriate husband.”

Kagome raised a brow as she stared up at him, not missing a step. “Then shouldn’t you also show me  _ your _ home?” she challenged.

“The home of this one’s youth is… inaccessible,” he admitted, not wanting to reveal that he had no desire to risk his mother’s involvement in his own quest for a perfect mate, “and his future home has not been built.”

“Well,” Kagome answered just as haughtily, “my own ‘home of my youth’ is just as inaccessible to you.” She paused, enjoying how he was torn between amusement at her mimicry and annoyance at her refusal. “Wait, what do you mean, ‘not built?’ Just where are you planning to live when you’re married?”

She made some comment about men under her breath that he didn’t fully understand. 

He straightened his shoulders, offended that she believed he would be unable to provide for his future mate. “A  _ home _ ,” he stressed, his voice clipped, “should be created with input from both mates and therefore it is best to abstain from constructing one to ensure it will be one that this one’s mate will find as comforting as he does. The lives of youkai are long and this one has no desire to move later because the home was not to his mate’s liking.”

Kagome gaped at him. “You—” She paused. “Sesshomaru, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were secretly a romantic.”

He lifted his chin to hide the slight flush to his cheeks. “Youkai do not succumb to such human sentiments,” he informed her. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Kagome waved her hand as she grinned. “You’re not fooling anyone, Sesshomaru. And I think it’s cute.”

He pretended he hadn’t heard her.


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, after they’d set up camp—though truthfully it had been mostly Kagome as it seemed Sesshomaru was content to lean against a tree for the night—Kagome took out Sesshomaru’s list to review it once more.

_ He certainly has an odd thought process to his preferences _ , she acknowledged. She’d have assumed looks, pedigree, and demureness would have been three of his highest rated desirable qualities. Power as well. But he had only ranked  _ that _ eleventh, and even then it was still higher on his list than the other attributes.

Now she was forced to reevaluate him. It seemed he was more of a romantic than she’d given him credit for at first glance. His “top ten” list seemed to focus more on bonding or companionship, so Kagome decided to make those her priorities and ignore the rest of his wish list for now. 

Based on his top preferences alone, she got the feeling that Sesshomaru was lonely and looking for a lifelong companion to help eradicate that loneliness. He wanted a wife who would share his interests and would want to spend time with him. He wanted someone he could talk to, touch,  _ hold _ . Someone who would be at his side for the rest of his life. 

Her heart went out to him. He had clearly sought her out because he trusted her to find those qualities in a mate, and she was determined to find a suitable wife for him. 

No one deserved to feel unloved or unwanted—especially not by their spouse. 

But the longer she considered the ten most important requirements on the list, the more a few of them really stood out to her. The more she thought about them, the more she wanted to know  _ why _ .

After watching Sesshomaru bank the evening fire and settle in for the night, Kagome could no longer contain her curiosity. “Sesshomaru?” He turned his amber gaze on her. “Why do you have ‘can sing’ so high on your list?”

If the question surprised him, he didn’t show it. “Do not your own kind often sing their young to sleep?”

“Oh.” Well, that made sense to her. She had expected some overlap of inuyoukai and human culture, so that preference wasn't surprising. “Then what about ‘enjoys hair touches?’ What does that look like to you and who is giving or receiving?”

“Grooming,” he explained after only a moment, “is imperative between mates. She must be willing to care for this one’s hair and tend to it as well as allow her own to be tended to.” He ran his claws through his hair as he spoke. Even in the moonlight, it seemed to shimmer and ripple with shades of silver and white. Kagome had always been conscious of his hair, but now that she focused on it, it took a great deal of willpower to not reach out and run her own fingers through it. 

Kagome was immediately envious of whoever he married because they’d get to touch and play with his gorgeous hair. “Okay,” she said, licking her suddenly dry lips. “Good to know. We can work with that. But what about ‘afternoon naps?’”

A small, lackadaisical smile touched his lips. “There is no greater sign of trust or comfort than that,” he rumbled quietly. “To sleep curled up when one is vulnerable is a sign of trust. This one will accept no less than a mate he could fully trust to doze off with.”

She pressed her lips together, not wanting to be rude but unable to stop the question at the tip of her tongue as she blurted, “Where’s your favorite place to nap? I like napping in the gardens back home. There’s no better feeling than napping in the sun. It just… I don’t know; it sort of warms you inside out.”

He seemed to consider his answer for a moment as he ran his claws through his hair again, effortlessly pulling out a slight snag as he did so. It captured Kagome’s attention as she forced herself to focus on the words he said. “This one had not considered  _ where _ ,” he murmured, “so much as  _ how _ . He would prefer to nap curled up against his mate or having her curl up with him.”

Kagome nodded eagerly, encouraged by how vocal he had become on the topic. “My mom said my dad liked to sleep with his head in her lap. She would run her fingers through his hair for hours.” Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru would like the same since he admitted to enjoying hair touching himself.

His lips twitched. “That would be acceptable as well,” he conceded, “but only if she would do the same.”

When Kagome didn’t immediately say anything else, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, evidently assuming the conversation had ended.

Kagome, however, was still turning the ten requirements she’d selected as most important over in her head. After a few more minutes of silence, she summoned up her courage to ask the question that had been burning at her breast since she’d first read the list. “Why do you like Go so much, Sesshomaru?”

His eyes blinked open, and he was silent for a moment. “This one’s mother taught him to play.”

When he didn’t elaborate, she pressed, “But  _ why _ do you want to play Go with your future wife in particular? Why is that the most important quality for you?”

She realized belatedly Sesshomaru was not looking at her. He was staring through a break in the trees, up into the night sky. “Go is a game of strategy, but it is also a game of communication. No one can play Go well without taking the time to learn about their opponent as well. It is a type of conversation where one reveals more about their nature and beliefs through their strategies and movements. It brings both players closer together through mutual understanding.”

He shifted his eyes from the heavens to Kagome, startling her with the intensity of his gaze. “This one learned more about his mother from playing Go than from anything else. One cannot lie in Go because one’s actions will betray one’s innermost thoughts. It is the highest and most sincere form of communication. That is why this one requires a mate who will play the game with him.”

They held one another’s gaze for another moment before Sesshomaru simply closed his eyes and settled back against the trunk of his tree.

But Kagome could not shake off the feelings of sincerity and passion that had blazed on his features as he had discussed the game. Go was clearly more than just a hobby—it seemed to be how he viewed people, if not the world.

Suddenly, his actions in the past made more sense to her.

With that revelation, an idea came to Kagome, and she clapped her hands together. “Sesshomaru, why don’t you teach me how to play Go! If I have a good grasp of the tenets of the game, it’ll give me more insight into  _ you _ so I can match you with a compatible woman!” 

Sesshomaru’s eyes snapped open and his spine stiffened. His instinctive reaction was to tell her ‘no.’ No one had ever asked him to teach them before, nor had he ever held the desire to teach another save, perhaps, for his future mate.

But he took a moment to consider her request before he simply rejected it outright. She looked eager to learn the game, and he could hear the interest in her voice. She seemed sincere about wanting to learn how to play to better understand him—a first in his life from anyone, let alone a human female.

Without consciously realizing it, he considered what she would be like as a mate. She was eager to learn about him and sought to do so in a manner that would teach him about her, too. 

And he found that he liked that investment, filing away that desire to apply to his future mate later. 

He sagely nodded after another moment of careful consideration. “This one would be pleased to share his knowledge with you. Tomorrow we will begin learning Go.”

“Wonderful! I can’t wait.” Kagome grinned as she reached for her own blanket to settle in, evidently content to end the conversation there for the night. 

Sesshomaru continued to watch her as she settled down and drift off. The words of the older miko— _ Kaede _ his brain supplied—suddenly resurfaced in his mind. Once again, he was reminded of the fact that Kagome was a human female, one of considerable value to those around her.

_ She would be a worthy mate _ , he admitted, if only to himself. She had asked nothing

that she wouldn’t give in turn.

Of course, she also demanded love from her future mate, and that was one area in which he was uncertain how to proceed.

If he chose to consider her as a potential mate, then he would have to accept that she also desired love from him. 

It scalded his pride to admit that it would be easier for her to accommodate his list of requirements than it would be for him to accommodate  _ hers _ .

What was it she had said? His mind searched for the right words.

Ah, that was it. She wanted a mate who would “love and support her.” Support, he acknowledged, would be the easier part.

But how did one go about demonstrating  _ love _ ?

He listened to her breathing even out as he eyed her sleeping form for any hints as to his dilemma. She slept without fear or caution, burying her face into the pillow so she wouldn’t recognize danger at first glance due to the interference.

Instead of appalling him with her lack of regard for her own safety, the sight urged him to move closer to her so he might more carefully guard her when she slept.

That thought reminded him of her comment about napping. His thoughts crashed about like tumultuous seas as he finally gave into his instincts and moved as close as he dared without infringing on her own space. He had not put forth his suit, nor had she accepted, so he had no right to wrap around her.

And yet, now that she’d reminded him of his requests for a mate to nap with, he found that he desired to curl himself around her.

He finally tore his gaze from her sleeping visage, unable to look at her a moment longer without giving into temptation. With every ounce of control he had, he pushed back all thoughts of sleeping with the miko and forced his mind to other topics.

Unfortunately, it was impossible to remain focused. 

Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes once again, willing his mind to stop churning and his instincts to settle so he could sleep. 

They had more ground to cover in the morning, and his body was still weary from the journey to her village. 

If he wanted to prove himself a fitting mate, he would first ensure she saw no less than complete perfection in him.

He reflected on the list he had prepared separately for the miko. He’d decided against writing it on a scroll to her to avoid hearing her own futile objections. He’d been convinced he could prove to her that his list would be superior to her own.

Now, however, he was determined to use the list to prove his own candidacy. He still was considering their fit together, but he was confident that playing Go with her tomorrow would help him make the final decision.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome was determined to make it to the next village before she would call a stop for the day. She was following reports of a low level oni stealing women in the area. Sesshomaru was content to push on, but the Go set he always carried with him felt like it was burning a hole in his pack. He didn’t bring it up when they had stopped for their midday meal, as he could see the miko was too focused on plotting their course to be distracted elsewhere. 

They both stayed quiet throughout the rest of the day’s journey. It was not an awkward silence, but instead one that was restful and companionable. Sesshomaru had never known a human female to be so quiet. Then again, he conceded to himself, Rin is this one’s closest human companion. Perhaps it is not fair to judge all humans by her temperament. 

By dusk, the pair had arrived in the village. While the humans were a little wary of Sesshomaru, they were willing to tolerate him to have the assistance of the Shikon Miko. He stood back and watched as Kagome made her way through the villagers, gathering information. She listened patiently to wildly rambling stories and concise recountings of how women would go to the well or to the river to wash clothes and simply never return. Once she was satisfied with what she learned, Kagome asked permission to make their camp at the edge of the village for the night. 

The villagers brought what little food they had as payment, but Kagome waved them away, insisting “I have plenty to eat. Do not worry about feeding me or my companion. We can provide for ourselves.” Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. He was not so greedy as to take from those who obviously had so little. 

As Kagome set up camp, Sesshomaru felt unsettled. He refused to acknowledge that he could feel nervous in the presence of anyone save his mother or father, but even he had to begrudgingly admit to himself that he did not feel completely at ease in the moment. 

He waited for Kagome to finish eating her meal before he produced the go board from his pack. It was a simple set, one that had been a gift from his mother when he had first set out on his own. He carried it with him always. 

The board itself was made up of thin strips of bamboo that could be rolled up to form the case. Inside of the roll the board formed, the black and white stones and two bowls were in a small, soft silk bag emblazoned with Sesshomaru’s red and white flowers encased in hexagons. The bowls themselves were Sesshomaru’s favorite part of this set, as his mother had commissioned a kintsugi artist to create them for him specifically. 

To hold it all together, his mother personally wove a thin strip of silk, this one in midnight blue and gold. It could be tied as tightly as necessary so the bag did not fall out and the board stayed rolled up.

It was one of his most precious treasures, although he rarely showed it to anyone. Only the most worthy were allowed to see it. Kagome had earned that honor. 

Kagome noticed the bundle in his hand and raised a brow inquisitively. “What is that? Please don’t tell me it’s another list. We might never find you a mate if you keep adding to that monstrosity.” Sesshomaru merely scowled and didn’t answer her barb. He instead untied the board and began to lay out the pieces and bowls. Once Kagome realized exactly what he was doing, she clapped her hands enthusiastically. “You are going to teach me!”

“Hn. This Sesshomaru concluded that teaching you this game will foster better understanding between us.” And, he thought to himself, tell me if you are the woman I have been seeking all along. 

He beckoned Kagome to come over and sit down across the board from him. Once she came closer and was seated, her brows creased a bit. “Isn’t the board supposed to be…..bigger?” Sesshomaru smiled a bit, pleased she had noticed the difference. “This one uses a smaller board for traveling. Rather than the traditional 19 by 19 board, it is 13 by 13. It is designed for quicker matches but still able to capture the essence of the game. It will not impact our play.” Kagome nodded thoughtfully at his explanation, readying herself to learn. 

He pointed first at the bowls. “The game begins with an empty board. The players use their stones to block off more territory than the other player on the board.”

Sesshomaru placed the white pieces in front of Kagome. “Black goes first. Always. For now, I will begin.” He reached into his own bowl and placed a stone on an intersection. “Each turn, you will place one of your stones on an intersection. You may pass at any time, but if both players pass consecutively, it ends the game. 

“Once placed, a stone cannot be moved. However, you may capture pieces and remove them from the board by surrounding them on all sides. Once the game is finished, this one will instruct you on how to count the board.”

Kagome reached into her bowl, lightly fingering the cool stones. As she did, she felt the weight of Sesshomaru’s stare. As soon as he had untied the board, his demeanor had become sharper, as if he was in battle. His eyes flashed brighter and were focused entirely on the board and her. It was a little unnerving, but Kagome was unwilling to back away, lest he change his mind. She picked up her first stone and placed it adjacent to Sesshomaru’s. “Then let’s go!” 

Sesshomaru took his time teaching Kagome, giving advice and generally advising her on the usual mistakes of beginners, how to counteract opponents movements, and showing her a few basic moves. 

He often had her reset the board, allowing her to run through the strategies and moves before they properly finished a game. Although she wanted to see how to win, this was more helpful in letting her actually learn the rules before she attempted to take Sesshomaru head on. 

As the evening progressed, Kagome felt she now better understood why Rin had stayed with him for so many years. For all his domineering personality, he was a patient teacher and never demeaning, no matter how simple the question. He might give a grunt instead of an answer when it suited him, but that was simply Sesshomau. Kagome could see him instructing Rin in her mind’s eye, helping her learn to navigate the world, one step at a time. 

They continued their back and forth, Kagome questioning and Sesshomaru answering, or gently reaching out and showing her the correct placement. Eventually, Sesshomaru called time on the lesson, despite Kagome’s protests.

Slightly put out, she finally looked at the sky again and was startled to realize it had been full dark for a couple hours. Although she should have been exhausted from the day’s journey and being up so late, Kagome felt invigorated, almost vibrating with excitement. 

“We’re going to play every day, right? I haven’t had this much fun playing a game with someone in years!” 

Sesshomaru considered her form for a moment. The miko had truly enjoyed the evening. He knew this kind of excitement couldn’t be faked. It was in her smell, gently wafting on the night wind, in the bouncing knee and bright look in her eyes. 

He nodded his head once, indicating his consent. “We will play every evening if you wish, Kagome.” 

Clapping her hands excitedly, she got up and put out the fire. “I’m headed to the river to wash the dishes! I’ll be right back.” Sesshomaru nodded his acknowledgment, settling himself against a tree to await Kagome’s return.

He replayed their hours of play over in his mind. She had been an apt student, learning far quicker than Sesshomaru had anticipated. Already, she showed skill in logical thinking, tactics, and being able to outmaneuver his movements. She is truly a worthy opponent. And a worthy mate. 

Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree, contemplating the stars to calm his mind. Now, how to convince her that this Sesshomaru will “love and support” her. He grimaced a bit, for once completely at a loss of how to accomplish such a thing. The concepts were foreign to him, but he would endeavour to have Kagome explain them. 

Deep in reflection, Sesshomaru was nearly blinded by a bright flash of light that cut through the night, followed by a loud cry. “Sesshomaru! It’s the oni!” 

For a single moment, Sesshomaru’s heart thudded to a halt.


End file.
